Let Me Lend A Hand
by Ace-attorneyFan13
Summary: Shinichi has been having trouble his whole life, ever since the incident with the BO that turned him into Conan. But what if there was someone, from the very beginning. Someone who could've helped him with his problem. Someone that could save his future.
1. The Beginning Part 1

**Author's Note:** Hi there Detective Conan Fans! I'm Ace-attorneyFan13, and I recently just begun becoming a Detective Conan fan about a month ago and I only know so little about the series but decided that I wanted to do a Fanfiction. Although what I'm doing is different, I will reenact every chapter exactly how it is with a large twist of fate. If you guys don't like it just leave a review and I'll discontinue it, or leave a review saying you do like it and I'll continue. Oh and before you read it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan, nor any characters or the story (except for this one OC).

_At Your Service, Conan… _

**Tropical Island **

"Are you ok, little boy?"

"Little boy…?"

_What the hell is he talking about… _

The boy was completely confused, the officer thought that he was a little boy, that didn't seem right.

_I'm a junior in high school… _

"How'd you hurt your head?"

_Hurt…? _

_Oh, that guy in black hit me from behind… _

"Oww…"

That's when the total shock occurred to him. Being a detective and all meant he had to keep a close eye at his surroundings, when he finally noticed the change. His arms and legs were shorter and his clothes didn't fit him anymore as well as his tone of voice was not that of a high schooler but that of a child. With his sudden realization he didn't notice that the officers were still around, he had too many things going through his mind. Why was he like this? What the hell happened to me?

"You must've been scared…"

"Huh?"

"But we're here now… So don't worry little guy…"

The officer, unsuspecting of anything, and thought he was just holding a mere child. Boy was he ever wrong.

"**Waa!" **

_He's tossing me around… _

Shinichi was at a lost for words, what was happening to him? Why and how is the officer holding him? Meanwhile another nearby officer was reporting to his superior about their findings. What the officer said made the boys blood run cold.

"Uhh, yeah, we're at site B, and we've found an injured young boy! We're taking him to the medical room over!"

_Young boy…? _

"Hmm, I'd guess his age at about 5 or 7! Grade school…"

_Wh… __**Who's In Grade School? **_

**Mouri Kogorou Detective Agency **

"I'm home…"

"Oh there you are, Ran…"

Ran had came back from her trip to the amusement park with Shinichi to find a really drunk, out of work, bum of a father happily downing a cup of alcohol. The whole agency was a mess, there were bottles of alcohol everywhere, and cigarette butts everywhere as well as the smell of smoke filling the air. Everywhere you looked there was bound to be trash around. It would be a miracle for anyone to clean this mess up, much less start it. Ran was furious at her father, she had only been gone for a short while yet he made a mess of his home and work place. He did this way too often for Ran's taste, and right now Ran wasn't in the best of moods.

"Ohhh! Look at this mess you've made again Otou-san!"

Ran angrily went to her father's desk taking everything that was on his desk and quickly stuffed it all into a garbage bag. She didn't want to have to scold her father yet again, but it was a big habit.

"It's because of this that you don't get any work and Okaa-san left!"

Mouri, still drunk as hell didn't know what to think so he just blabbed on.

"Shaddup! I c-chose my work!"

Then a thought went through the drunken detective.

"Oh yeah, where's that kid who calls himself a detective? Weren't you with him today?"

Ran lowered her tone of voice, she recalled what had happened at the park. This gave her an uneasy feeling.

"We were together up until we left the amusement park… But when we left…"

A flashback of Shinichi leaving suddenly raced through her mind.

"_Sorry Ran! Go ahead of me! I'll catch up with you right away!" _

_He said this as he was disappearing further away from her, into pitch darkness… _

A sudden feeling of worry overcame her consciousness and she didn't know what to think, just to hope that Shinichi would be fine and smiling tomorrow. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

"What's wrong Shinichi…"

Of course the drunken father couldn't read the atmosphere at all, as he laughed at what Ran just said.

"Hehe… So you had a fight, heh? Let 'Im go! You know Ran, there ain't no such thing as a normal detective!"

And of course the drunken detective couldn't even understand what he just said.

"You're a detective, aren't you?"

**Elsewhere **

"Ehehe… what did I get myself into? Baka…"

In the darkness lay a man with his back against the wall, gasping for air. His mind was blank, he didn't know anything about himself. Heck, he barely understood the world right now. Blood was trickling down his head, as a flash of pain ran through his head. The pain wouldn't stop, no… It couldn't stop. This was all too much for him to bear, why was this happening to him?

"It-it-it hurts, my body feels so hot…"

*Cough, cough*

His throat was cracking, and he was coughing up so much blood. His body was burning up, he felt as if his body was on fire and he just couldn't take it. From his looks he was a high schooler, nothing too special, he had the looks of your average high schooler just turn away from the fact that he had blue hair and he would be normal. But he resembled someone, a bit to much.

_Is this where my life is going to end? I don't even know if I had a life before this… _

*Cough. cough*

He was reaching his limit, he wasn't sure if he could take much more of this suffering. Then all too quickly his body went ice cold, as he just lay there… dead.

_Am I dead? _

There was only silence…

_I couldn't even do anything to help people in my life… I think… _

The body lay still as blood was trickling down his face like tears.

_I… I don't want to die! Not now! Please, I just… I just want to help people! _

As his final thoughts settled there was nothing he could do. His body was lying in limp and lifeless, there was no hope. Then just as the body lost its soul, a vision flashed into his mind. At first it was a glimpse, not enough to make out an image. But this had given him some hope, he may still have a chance with life.

_I'm not going to die now! I refuse it! _

His will to live was overpowering, he didn't want to die just yet. He wanted to keep living just so that he could do something to help someone. This kind and caring nature of his may lead him to a world hat he couldn't even imagine…

_I will live! _

Then his body started to warm up, the impossible had been achieved. Life was flourishing in to a supposed lifeless body. The man had slowly regained consciousness, he had enough strength to open his once closed eyes once again. Realizing what had just occurred, thoughts were racing through his head.

_I'm-I'm alive? I'm still breathing? What just happened? _

He had so many questions but no answers, how is he still alive?

"What happened to me?"

Then he realized something, his memory was wiped blank. He had no recollection of himself at all, he couldn't remember what had happened other then the past couple of minutes. He couldn't remember his name, he couldn't remember his childhood, he couldn't remember his friends or family, he couldn't remember his entire life until now.

_Is this amnesia…? No, I can't even try to recall anything about me… No its as if there was nothing __to remember__… _

"W-w-who am I? How did this happen to me?"

That was his last thought, when a jolt of images filled his brain all at once. Images of moments and events started to fill his mind, they were all of things that he couldn't recognize. Soon the images started to be implanted into his mind, they all became a part of him and his memory yet it was all mysterious to him he couldn't yet grasp the meaning. Images were not the only thing that flowed into his mind, knowledge and wisdom seem to have also been placed into his mind with the images. He was understanding vast information of all kind, it was amazing that he had learned this information but what did this all mean.

Why were these images and information in his mind? They had nothing to do with each other yet were linked by a small thread somehow. This was all overloading his mind, he couldn't take all these thoughts all at once, and he couldn't handle it. His head was in a state of immense pain and suffering caused by the strain of overload, it was all too much to handle in his mind to try to figure what it all meant as well as take in all the info. His mind was on the brink of collapse and he couldn't take anymore. The pain was increasing as well as the amount of information entering his mind. He found himself laying his body crumpled up on the ground trying his hardest to endure the suffering.

He started to feel faint as his eyes had started to close. But even if he tried he couldn't stop the constant flow of info. So even as he briefly fell unconscious the info kept on coming and coming, and showing no signs of letting up. It just kept on going…

Until hours of this, it finally stopped. The information and images had ceased, there was nothing more that this single man could know anymore… and he could take a brief rest. Though, now he finally knew the reason why he was still alive and what he must do.

_Kudo… Shinichi… Huh_

Still tired from his ordeal, he stood up and started walking. He was subconsciously walking towards his destination fully aware of what was going to happen.

**Amusement Park Medical Room **

"Didn't I tell you that already?"

A loud, yet childlike voice, was booming in the Medical room.

"I saw them! There was a guy smuggling guns and another one blackmailing him! But then one of his friends found me… And he whacked me on the back of my head…"

Yes, there was a lone child describing the events that had taken place. In fact they were all true and wouldn't be doubted, if it didn't come from the mouth of a kid. And yes, no one believed that he was telling the truth and all thought that he was just telling a funny story to humor the police. Though the kid was full on serious no one took it that way.

"Okay there, kid… You've been seeing too many police dramas!"

That really ticked the kid off, he wouldn't take such insults… that is if he really wasn't a kid…

"**I'M NOT A KID! I'M A JUNIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL!**"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

That really dropped the bomb, everyone at the clinic was hilariously laughing. They couldn't hold it in anymore and were uncontrollably laughing their hearts out. After a while, they finally settled down and were more serious. Two officers were discussing on what to do next.

"Hey! Maybe he's running away from home!"

They started to have a more concerned look on their faces.

"A kid like that…?"

Meanwhile, the still shrunken Shinichi was contemplating on how tall the officers were.

_Damn, those guys are big… How many meters tall are they? _

"Ow…"

Suddenly, a shock of pain shot through the tiny detective's head reminding him of his injury. One of the officers was ordering the other one to go check something.

"**GO CHECK IF THERE ARE ANY REQUESTS FOR A SEARCH!**"

"YES!"

Shinichi paid no attention to this, instead he was checking his injury and seeing how bad it was by looking at a nearby full length mirror.

"Shit… That jerk hit me as hard as he could…"

When he saw himself in the mirror his eyes widened as he was shocked beyond belief. He wasn't Shinichi The High School Detective, no, he was but a mere child.

"**WHA-?**"

_M-my body… why's it so tiny? W, why…?_

Suddenly the officer came back to report his findings, there conversation wasn't very discreet. It wasn't much of a chat, but their last statement caught his attention.

"Oh well, get in touch with HQ, we'll take him to the crèche there…"

_Cr… crèche?_

No way in hell were they going bring Shinichi to a crèche, even if he did the look the part. He wasn't going to, he wouldn't let them. After the officer stopped talking, he swiftly turned round with some news to bring to the kid.

"Okay, kid! We're gonna take you to a nice…"

Then a swift shock went through the officers. The boy who was standing in front of the mirror was no more. He'd escape from them so easily, they never saw it coming.

"**The window! He jumped out the window!**"

"**Find him! He can't be far!**"

Shinichi was already going his fastest as he was trying his best to get away from the officers as best he could. He wasn't going to stop for anything, although he may find that a bit hard.

_Give me a break! I'm not gonna let you take me there! _

Finally, Shinichi thought he was finally in the clear. There were no cops in sight and it seemed like no one was in pursuit of him. Man, was he totally wrong.

"_GRR!_"

"Huh?"

Out of the corner of his eye he had caught glimpse of something he would of rather not of saw. From out of the bushes came one of the most vicious police hounds Shinichi had ever seen, and with his current "Situation", things couldn't have looked more grimmer than they already have. And right on cue the hound just had to alert each and every officer of his current location with a blood thirsty bark. And conveniently, officers just happened to miraculously appear to apprehend him.

"**There he is! Don't let him get away!**"

"Shit!"

With a hound and a pack of officers on his tail escape seemed so hopelessly afar, there was no way that he could escape from them… Could he?

"**Wait, kid!**"

"Shit!"

Yup, no way he'll escape. They're practically right behind him and closing in. I'm sorry to say this but I guess this is all over, there's nothing more to write about…

"**Shit!**"

See? Even Shinichi has to admit defeat even now. His small body couldn't possibly handle all this, he is at the end of his rope with this one.

…

…

…

We'll check up on him later…

**Mouri Detective Agency**

_Ring, Ring, Ring… Click! _

"_Hello, this is Kudo Shinichi… I'm not home at the moment… Please leave a message…" _

"That's weird…"

Ran, was unquestionably on the phone to Shinichi's, although from what anyone could tell he's not home at the moment. Now, normally that wouldn't be a problem with most people. They usually just think they're not home at the minute and call back later, they don't give it a second thought. But Ran was having her doubts, she was worried about the detective nerd and what he was up to. She knew him long enough to tell that he would always go home at this time of night, probably going through one of his nerdy mystery novels. Even though she kept on reassuring herself that he was at home and nothing was the matter, it just didn't feel right.

"Hasn't he gone home yet…?"

And as always, Mouri couldn't read her mood and had to put in a stupid opinion. And him being a detective, he should have had a smarter deduction (And he could of at least not be drinking when he says it).

"Probably went out to eat with his famous novelist parents, yeah?"

And right about now is the time for the statement that always seems to oppose the detective…

"What are you talking about? Shinichi's parents have been living in America for the past 3 years! He lives by himself!"

"Oh, is that it…?"

…

I guess drunken detectives will always be drunken detectives, (This makes me worry about Japan detectives…) there was no hope for him with his detective reasoning. Though Ran just ignored him, she just thought about the last time she saw Shinichi at Tropical Island. The fear and paranoia she felt then was still lingering, she just couldn't help but worry.

_Something… Something… Must have happened after that…_

Ran couldn't take the uneasiness she felt and had to take action now. She quickly grabbed the nearest coat available through all the trash and immediately went for the door. All she had to do was check up on him to see that he was fine, that would have been enough for her so that she could get rid of this feeling.

"**I'm going to Shinichi's house!**"

And before the detective could get his dinner… is it really that important, detective?

"H-hey, wait, make me dinner…"

…

Guess so…

**Outside Kudo Residence**

It was pouring, a sudden storm had hit and it didn't seem to let up anytime soon.

*Gasp, Gasp…*

Leaning against the wall, Shinichi just stood there catching his breath, while trying to make something out of this. His ordeal with the officers (How he escaped is way beyond me…) had strained his body so much.

_I can't believe I'm breathing this hard… When I've only run this far… _

He didn't know what had happened to him, he couldn't collect his thoughts earlier and didn't calmly think about his situation, now is as good as any to think.

_My body… What the hell happened to me?_

"**!**"

_Wait…_

He started to realize the reason, his encounter with those men in black. After knocking him out he forced fed him a mysterious drug…

_It can't be, that drug shrunk me… _

He couldn't believe it even if he tried, it was all too bizarre to understand…

_It can't be?_

Just as he thought on about his predicament, right behind him was just adding more onto Kudo's plate. A high school student, was limping and groaning in pain as he tried to move with all his might. The student's vision was getting blurry, his energy failing him, there was nothing more that he could of done. After much hardship he finally gave out and fell to the ground.

*Thump!*

"Eh?"

Conan thought he had heard a strange noise, when he turned around to see what the cause was, he was caught off guard and wailed…

"**UWAA!**"

Out of all the times Shinichi had seen a dead body he never once flinched, that is till now. He never even noticed it let alone be prepared for it. A body suddenly appearing out of nowhere, after the shock of that passed, Shinichi didn't know what to do.

_I'm always up to solve a case… but I can't right now. I'll leave the body here, and I'll call the police. _

Just as he was about to leave he heard a loud groaning noise, and surprisingly enough, it came from the so called "corpse". It was moaning in pain, as the body was clutching his chest. He was in a lot of pain and anguish it was hard to look at him. Shinichi just sat down for a second realizing his mistake. And he was supposedly a great detective…

"Haha~! I forgot to check if he was alive…"

After his sarcastic moment he found himself supporting the body and trying to reach his house. With his small body frame at the moment, it seemed more like he was dragging the body more than anything, which would take even longer to get to his destination. What could he do to help this man who was dying without an ambulance? Nothing much…

"This is so pitiful…"

…

…

…

**Kudo Residence: Entrance **

"S… Shit."

Shinichi's attempt at opening his front entrance was pathetic enough as it is, trying to use part of the gate in order to boost him up a bit to reach the handle at his height was near impossible. Even though he knew it was futile, he had to try or else he would of found himself harboring a dead body instead of helping a live one. He tried, and he was running out of time.

_Can't I even get into my own house? A man is dying in front of my eyes, but I can't do anything like this… _

The body was leaning under the doorbell and just lay there still, it was just barely alive and he could die any minute. If only a miracle could happen, like a person whom you trust enough that will help you at any minute. Too bad…

***KABOOM!***

"Huh?"

An explosion had blasted through the nearby wall near Shinichi's house, it was very large and Shinichi knew who had caused the explosion. As the explosion cleared up an old, large man had emerged from the smoke dirty, on his knees and coughing. One look was enough for Shinichi to know who it was, of course.

"Ah, Professor Agasa…"

Finally noticing the boy the Professor stood up with a puzzled expression on his face. Who was this child?

"Hm? Who are you…?"

"**It's me! Shinichi!**"

"Aha, one of Shinichi's relatives… You look just like him at that age…"

Shinichi didn't like where this conversation was heading to, right now his only hope for help was Agasa but it didn't seem like he was going to believe it either.

"No, I am Shinichi! Kudo Shinichi, junior at Teitan High School…"

Agasa ignored that, and just went straight to the doorbell of the Kudo house, rang it and spoke.

"Hey Shinichi you have a guest…"

Shinichi knew he was getting nowhere with this, he had to get Agasa to help him, he could do nothing now. Shinichi was grasping at straws now.

"Come on, you gotta believe me! Should I say what I know about you?"

He took one deep breath and let out a barrage of words.

"**Agasa Hiroshi, age 52! You live next to me, you're an inventor of odd gadgets. You say you're a genius but everything you make is utter crap! And to top of that, you have a hair sticking out of the mole on your butt!**"

"Oh, oh my… Only Shinichi's supposed to know that…"

Agasa was speechless, maybe be surprised would have been better, of the boys knowledge of him. Though he thought of an explanation far from the truth.

"That Shinichi… If he's been telling everyone all my secrets…"

Shinichi couldn't take it anymore, he just let it all out, and by "it" I mean about the drug. But it didn't go as smooth as he thought.

…

"Shrunk by a drug…?"

Agasa tried to fathom the possibility…

"**Hmph! If there is such a drug, I'd sure like to see it!**"

Guess he didn't believe it…

"**Come here you suspicious kid! I'm taking you to the police!**"

"Hey…"

Okay, last straw… Shinichi's last and most powerful resort, if this didn't work it was over.

"Okay then how about this?"

"Huh?"

"Professor! You just came home from the restaurant "Colombo"! And you were in a hurry to!"

Now, the good professor was at a lost for words. There was no way in hell he could have known about that.

"H, how did you know that?"

Shinichi knew the end result, he just had to play it out now.

"From your clothes Professor… There are signs of being wet on the front, but none on the back! Proof that you were running home in the rain…"

Just some more…

"Also there's mud on your pants… The only road you could have gotten muddy from in this area is the construction area in front of the "Colombo"!"

Almost there…

"On top of that, you have the special meat sauce from the "Colombo" stuck on your mustache…"

"Y, you…"

And the final blow!

With a wave of his finger, grin and facial expression that only Shinichi could have put on after solving a case.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk… It's elementary, Agase-kun 3"

Hook, Line and Sinker!

"Shin-Shinichi…"

Agasa has been shocked more than once by this boy today, and he couldn't believe it was happening to him. Could the child in front of him really be Shinichi?

"Are you really Shinichi-kun?"

"Isn't that what I've been trying to tell you? I was shrunk by a drug…"

"I can't believe this yet…"

Now that the Professor was taking him seriously now he would be fine. But more importantly he had to help the bleeding student first. His life is more important at the moment.

"Well you going to have to believe it quickly, we need to give him some Medical attention. Right now…"

"For wha… **Uwhaa!**"

(He only notices the body now…)

With Agasa's help carrying the body they rushed into Kudo's home, the boy didn't have much time left. He needs the treatment now…

**1 Hour Later…**

The body was treated and didn't seem to be in any sort of danger, he was fine, and his life wasn't in danger anymore.

_Thank goodness… _

After treating the wounds to his head, torso, and shoulder he also let him borrow new clothes for him to wear, but noticed his face resembled someone. He didn't have much time to think about it since he had to explain everything to Agasa first. They decided to leave the boy to rest and finish their conversation in Shinichi's library. It didn't take that long to explain everything from the men in black to the drugs and so on. Shinichi did this while trying on his old clothes and not that surprisingly they fit.

_Shit, these dorky old clothes fit me perfectly… _

"Hmm… So the mysterious effects of this unfinished drug, shrunk your body…"

Shinichi was really stressed out by the whole thing, I mean his body just shrunk and there might not be a way to get back to his original form. Anyone would have been freaking out and gone crazy. Even Shinichi was getting a little bit tense and worried.

"Please Professor! You're a genius right? Make a drug that will turn me back to normal!"

"Wait a moment! I don't even know what this drug was made of…"

Ideas flew through Shinichi's head but the only one that seemed to work was…

"Then I should find out where these guys are and get some of this drug!"

Agasa just barely replied back, unsure if it would actually work.

"Yes, but if you get some, I might be able to do something, but…"

Agasa stopped midway, it was strange, he had a thought run through his mind and it donned on him. It was a very serious matter, one that if let unattended to maybe a very big mistake. Agasa gave Shinichi a very serious look, held both the little boy's shoulders and in a booming voice said;

"**Shinichi-kun! You must not tell anyone about this!**"

Puzzled… Shinichi didn't understand the professor's reasoning, why must this be kept a secret…?

"Why?"

"If they know you are Kudo Shinichi, they'll come after you again! It will place great danger on everyone around you!"

The little detective realized what the Professor was saying, but could he do it? Could he keep all this a secret?

"**Understand? The fact that you are Kudo Shinichi is a secret between you and me! You must not tell anyone else! Especially not Ran-kun!**"

…

A minute of utmost silence ensued, it was almost frightening on how quiet it was. After that stunning silence Shinichi just nodded to Agasa's outburst. He understood all the reasons to why he had to keep it secret, it's true he would put everyone in danger if they knew. So he had to no matter what was going to happen. Then amidst all the silence it seemed a door was opened and the person who was standing there was none other then the "corpse" with his head staring at the ground, they couldn't see his face and when he spoke his voice sounded familiar.

"So this is where you all were, I heard yelling…"

"Eh?"

Both the little detective and professor just stared at the stranger they had saved. His injuries were healed, and not just a bit they were completely gone as if they were never there in the first place. There was no way that was possible, heck, him even having the strength to walk around and speak as clearly as he was, was almost an impossible feat. He just casually walked in and just stared at the two, as they stared back at him. Thing could have never have been as strange as this.

"Are you guys okay? You could stop staring at me like that it's really creeping me out…"

"Uh… Yes sorry about that."

"It's alright Professor Agasa, so is Shinichi alright? Why are you yelling at him so loudly?"

"Yes well you see I ha…!"

Both of them had a shocked expression on their face, this man… How did he know about them? How did he know their names? But more importantly how did he know this child was Shinichi? He should have been unconscious before so he couldn't hear what they were talking about earlier. And this Library is soundproof, there's no way that he could have heard Agasa's yelling without the door open. How?

"Y-y-you… How do you know?"

Shinichi knew he couldn't have just heard their conversation, yet he already knew. Who was this person?

"Well don't be too shocked, but I know all about you… Shinichi Kudo, student at Teitan High School. High school detective who is known to solve any case that comes his way. And just recently you were on a date with Ran Mouri, your childhood friend at Tropical Island as a reward for her winning a Karate tournament. During your ride on a rollercoaster someone was murdered and you easily solved it. Though on your way with Ran home, you saw one of the men in black who were riding on the rollercoaster. Suspicious you followed him and found him making a deal with someone involving gun smuggling, then from behind you got attacked by the other man and was forced fed a drug that made your body shrink… did I miss anything?"

_Th-this man who is he? How does he know all that? _

Shinichi didn't understand this, there was no way he could have known those things. It only recently happened and he was unconscious this whole time. Where did he learn of all these things? But more importantly, who is this guy?

"Wh-who are you?"

"Me? I'm… I'm…"

He finally looked up and when he did shock went through Shinichi. He… This man looked exactly like him, every detail was the same as Shinichi's old body, and even the voice was a complete replica. There was no difference between the two, yet Agasa and Shinichi knew that he wasn't Shinichi. It took a minute for it to all sink in and it also took a minute for the man to answer.

"I… I don't know who I am… I only know who you are…"

…

"You don't know who you are?"

"No… I can't, I can't remember anything…"

This was serious business this man knew a lot about Shinichi, had his face and voice, but doesn't know who he his. He wasn't sure on what to do, well they could try working things out for the moment and then they'll see what they could do about him later. Too bad Shinichi, things don't seemed to work out this way. Because this had to happen…

"**Shinichi, are you there?**"

"Eh?"

Of course Ran had to come at a moment like this…

**To Be Continued… **

**Author's Note:** Heh, how's that for my first DC Fic… Probably not that good. But I'll be really happy if you read and review! Plz! Don't worry it will get even better!


	2. The Beginning Part 2

**Author's Note:** Yay! Readers! The blood of a good author are the readers . But… I wish more of you would review… . I might be asking for much but I would really appreciate it if you guys would review, it makes me feel inspired and I write ten times faster then I do with a review. Sorry if I seem desperate but it would help if I got feedback. Now back to the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan and this story, I do own the OC though.

_This is where a random quote from any of Gosho's manga's: _

"_Only revealing his identity when dying, eh?"_

_(Conan, Chapter 387-Disgraceful Hero, pg. 9)_

**Kudo Residence **

"**Shinichi, are you there?**"

"Eh?"

Ran had just entered Shinichi's home to check up on him. It was like any other regular visit, well to Ran maybe. But to Shinichi it was horrible timing, he couldn't see Ran like he is now.

"You could at least answer the phone in you're home! The door's unlocked to!"

No way… no way was Ran going to come in here now.

"Ra, Ran!"

They couldn't be discovered, it was the thing they just couldn't let happen. Panic was all that Shinichi and Agasa were acting on and it wasn't going to help them, not at all.

"**Quick, hide!**"

Shinichi was still panicking, as he heard Agasa's suggestion he tried to look for a place to hide. It didn't work out as well…

"H,hide? Where?"

The bewildered teen just closed the door behind and with a calm expression. He didn't realize the importance of this, in fact he didn't even know why they had to hide. So he just stood at the door's blind spot clueless.

"Why do we have to hide?"

Just at that moment, Ran forcefully opened the door only to find Agasa in the room. Shinichi was just able to hide behind the desk, as for their friend behind the door, he had to cope with the pain of being struck by a door opened by Ran (And if you didn't know, it was a really hard door…).

"Oh Professor Agasa…"

"Iyaaa, I haven't seen you in a while Ran-kun!"

(Thank goodness she didn't notice the injured man behind the door…)

Ran took a quick look at the large library in Shinichi's house. Ran had been in here a couple times but she was always amazed and stood in awe all the time.

"Wow! I'm always amazed at how many books there are! And they're all Mystery novels…"

Agasa, who was still trying to hide Shinichi, could only answer back but with uncertainty.

"Yes, well you know Shinichi-kun's father is a world famous mystery novelist…"

Ran knew, she also remembered Shinichi's tendency to talk non-stop about Sherlock Holmes at any given time. She realized the reason but didn't like what had become of it.

"Growing up around so many books turned him detective-crazy…"

This remark annoyed Shinichi, sure he was a big fan of detective novels and mysteries of the like, but that didn't mean you could insult him just because of that. But, out of habit he spoke out.

"Shaddup…"

Bad mistake…

"Hm? Who's that over there?"

He had to reveal himself… Worse. Possible. Scenario…

As Agasa tried his best to cover up, he just made it more suspicious.

"Oh, he's, uh…"

_Ah, crap! She's going to find me! Need disguise…_

Shinichi just, oh so happen to look into his father's open desk drawer to find a pair of his dad's glasses.

_This will do! _

As soon as he put those glasses on he knew it was a mistake. The lens of the glasses messed up his vision, and he couldn't tell left from right not to mention that it hurt his eyes causing him to wobble out of his hiding spot and into plain sight. Ran just caught sight of the mysterious little boy, curious of who he was.

"Who's he?"

With his glasses Shinichi was able to pop the lenses out before Ran noticed even though she was already right behind him. She kneeled behind Shinichi and with a gentle smile on her face she tried to get the boy's attention.

"Aww… Don't be shy… C'mon over here!"

She quickly spun Shinichi around to get a better look of his face. Luckily he had already put his glasses on by then. Then they faced each other…

…

Ran had a good look of this child, it was undeniable…

"This, this kid…"

Shinichi was unsure if his "Disguise" had actually worked, because it was going to be the end of him if it didn't.

"Haha…"

It didn't work…

"... **Is Cute! 3**"

Ran quickly gave the "Cute…" boy a large hug, she held on pretty tight as well. Kudo had only one thing in his mind at that time…

_Her breasts…_

(… What a perverted little boy.)

"How old are you?"

"Sixte… I mean, Six!"

He tried to back away from her, but every time he did she just got closer and closer putting more pressure onto him. It didn't help when answering her questions.

"Are you a first grader?"

"Y, yeah…"

Now his back was completely against the bookshelf and this didn't lighten his pressure.

"What's your name?"

"My names is Shin… No, I mean…"

"Hm?"

"Uh, Umm… Umm"

A name… he couldn't figure out a name in time, his mind was blank and he wasn't thinking straight. He needed a name and quick. He took one quick look at the shelf behind him and saw two books. One was about Edogawa Rampo, the other was about Conan Doyle. This was his last choice.

"**CONAN! M, MY NAME IS, EDOGAWA CONAN!** Hahaha…"

…

"Conan…? That's a weird name…"

"My dad is a Conan Doyle fan so he named me after him…"

Worst. Excuse. Ever…

"Conan, huh…"

While Ran was taking in the name Agasa and "Conan" were silently bickering at each other on how stupid the name was. Ran didn't pay much attention to them instead she seemed more worried about another person, one Kudo Shinichi was missing and Ran didn't feel easy.

"Professor Agasa, you wouldn't know where Shinichi is, would you?"

"W-well, he was earlier, but he had to do something and left…"

"I see…"

The Professor wanted to say something at that moment, an excuse or a thought, but he didn't know what to say. His mind was drawing a complete blank and that was not what he needed right now. Just as he thought of something and went to voice it he stopped when a certain individual decided to pop his head in.

"Oi! Conan, where are you? Stop hiding!"

Then right on cue, _he_ popped in. The door opened and revealed himself; the stranger whose life was on the line yet survived, and what more he was a complete replica of Shinichi with only the difference is his hair colour. It was straight out blue. Conan stiffened at his entrance, at the moment he really didn't need this right now he had to deal with Ran first but now he also has to deal with him. When he entered he casually looked around and as soon as he saw what he needed to he took a step into the room with a smile on his face, the exact same smile that Shinichi has.

"Ah! There you are Conan-kun! I've been looking for you everywhere! Come on don't bother Pro…"

He couldn't finish his sentence, not with the death glare he was getting from Ran. She had full fury and was glaring him down. It was the most frightening thing they had ever seen, the aura was enough to make a man fall on his knees in fear. He didn't get the reason for her sudden murderous intent, so all he could do was try to figure out what was happening to the best of his ability.

"Um… Agasa, may I ask why is she glaring at me li…"

Ran was acting completely on instinct; she cut him off before he could finish. She strictly went right up to his face, stared at him for a minute, took in a deep breath, and let it all out.

"**SHINICHI YOU BAKA! I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I CALLED YOU AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER! HUH? WELL I HAD JUST ENOUGH OFF YOU! BEING THE STUPID DETECTIVE FREAK YOU ARE I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU! AND I JUST FIND YOU HERE CARELESSLY DOING NOTHING! WELL I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE THIS FROM YOU AND… and…** and… and…"

It finally dawned on her, after much yelling she noticed the most bizarre thing about the man in front of her. Even though the look, voice, and facial expressions were the same there was one thing different about him. He had BLUE hair… The man was frozen with fear after her tantrum, he had nearly gone deaf and was trembling at the thought of what she was going to do next. Ran couldn't believe what she had done, she knew for a fact that he wasn't Shinichi yet she carelessly went and released her anger at an innocent person. She immediately bowed her head in shame and apologized with her most sincere voice, completely different then what we had just heard.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you I thought you were Kudo Shinichi and just carelessly vented out my anger on you. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean it…"

"O-oh no, it's fine. It's alright don't worry about it, I get that a lot…"

While Ran was apologizing, Shinichi was foreshadowing and cursing what was going to happen because of this. Apparently this man had no memory of himself, yet for the most utmost strangest thing was that he knew so much about Shinichi. He knew way too much about him that wasn't announced publicly it was scary. After much apologizing on Ran's part, Ran's curiosity seemed to act up. Of course she had no idea who the person standing in front of her was, but he was looking for cute little Edogawa so he had to have had a good reason.

"Excuse me for asking, but who are you? How do you know Conan-kun?"

"Ah, well actually. I know him because…"

_Oh no… _

Shinichi knew this wasn't going to end well, how could he make an excuse on how he knew him?

"Because…"

Shinichi was going to pass out, there was no way to worm out of this one.

"Because…"

_Just get it over with, I'm going to die anyway… _

"Because I'm his brother!"

… _Eh? Brother? _

His brother… There's no way she was going to fall for an excuse like that. Ran was too smart for that, she has seen through so many of Shinichi's excuses to fall for something as petty as that.

"Your Conan-kun's brother…? Well I guess that would explain things."

_She actually fell for that…! _

Shinichi mentally slapped himself after seeing Ran ponder on the thought for a moment. He couldn't believe her naive brain, it was just strange seeing her like this. Ran just gave up on her suspicions, she decided not to think about it anymore. Then, as casual as it was, Ran decided to ask more questions.

"By the way I didn't get your name."

(Oh boy…)

"My name? Um… well you see…"

"Hm…?"

"My name is…"

Now Shinichi knew this was coming up, he dreaded it. Asking a man who had lost his memory, claimed to be the brother of a complete stranger using an alias, and not being completely aware of the alias itself tends to have horrible results. Just before the stranger was about to answer he caught himself taking a quick glance at Shinichi, smirked a large grin then answered.

"My name is Daisuke Edogawa, pleased to meet you…"

"Ran Mouri."

"Please to meet you Ran."

_Wow, he's good at playing stupid. Especially since he already knew her name. Though he came up with a better name then me though since I don't think that was his real name…_

Ran wasn't done with her question yet.

"By the way, how did you get in here? Do you know Shinichi?"

"Well…"

He felt a glare that was directed right at him, it felt like someone was trying to use psychic powers to tell him a message like;

_What horrible excuse is he going to pull out now? Please I beg you make it good! Or I'll kill you! _

"Well as a matter of fact, we are close relatives with Shinichi. We come here every now and then…"

Unbeknownst to Ran was Agasa and Shinichi did a face plant and were giving death glares to "Daisuke". Of all the things he could think of, he had blurt out that nonsense. Life was going to get much worse. Agasa had many things to say to Ran like; '_Sorry Ran, could you please leave I'm very busy…_' or '_Well actually this little kid is…_' but he couldn't say those things. Instead he blurted out what he thought could be a good idea. It was, but it did come at a price.

"Oh, Ran-kun! Would taking care of them at your place for a little while?"

"Eh?"

Both "Conan" and "Daisuke" were shocked at what the professor had proposed. Even through many silent protests he continued on with his crazy plan.

"Well, you see, their parents are in the hospital because of an accident, so they asked me to look after them, but I live alone, and I don't know the slightest thing about taking care of a child…"

It didn't take that long for Ran to answer, in fact she seemed very welcome to the whole idea.

"Well, okay but I'll have to ask Otou-san…"

"Oh, okay, okay! Will you take it up with him!"

Conan was giving Agasa the most angriest whispered argument Agasa. How could he even suggest that knowing full well that it could endanger his identity. After much arguing and silent cursing at each other, Conan gave it when Agasa told him that since Ran's house is a detective agency it would help in his search for the men in black. He actually was kind of happy of the chance of tracking down those guys (And maybe the fact he was going to live in Ran's house…) so he happily obliged. In fact with his joy his "Kid act" seemed to be so much easier. He was literally clinging onto Ran.

"I want to go to Nee-Chan's house!"

"How cute!"

"So Ran, I know you can take care of Conan… But will your Dad let Daisuke live with you guys?"

They all turned to Daisuke's direction, he didn't seem that much of a bad person, and in fact he seemed really nice. But Ran knew the two most biggest problems they would have from her dad. One, he looks exactly like Shinichi, which her father hates for so many reasons. And two, he was a male, a boy, and in all of her life she knew that her father's instinct was to murder any boy that was stupid enough to do anything with her much less let one live with her. Ran sweat dropped, she really wanted to let them live with her, she knew they were really nice people and she just couldn't resist Conan's cute face.

"Agasa, don't worry I'll figure something out."

And with that they left the house. Actually, Daisuke said that he'd stay behind to finish packing up everything for their stay, he told them to go ahead of him he said that he'll meet them at the Mouri detective agency a little later.

**The Streets**

"Oh, Conan-kun?"

"Eh? Ah? Yeah… What is it Ran-nee-chan?"

_Not used to this name…_

"Are there any girls you like?"

That out of the blue question made Conan very nervous, Ran never talks about this stuff when he was Shinichi so he didn't know how to respond.

"Eh?"

"You know! Anyone you're interested in, like at school…?"

It was hard to answer that in a straight face, especially since he had a condition.

"Um, no, nope…"

_What is this girl saying so suddenly? _

"I do! I have a guy I like a whoollle lot…"

This caught his attention, he couldn't pass up a moment like this. He had to ensure not to reveal his identity, but he just had to know this.

"Oh… Could it be… That Shinichi-nii-chan you were looking for earlier?"

…

…

…

And with the most brightest smile, she answered with all heart. It was one of those moments where you couldn't do anything but listen. She meant each and every word spoken and she looked so happy when she talked about him.

"**That's Right!**"

"Eh?"

"Ever since he was little, he was a jerk… Always full of himself… Always a mystery Otaku… But whenever you need him he's dependable… And brave… and cool… I really… I really… **I really love Shinichi!**"

Conan's face was bright red, he couldn't quite believe his ears. Yet he seemed so happy to hear these words, but felt a little guilty hearing them as well. His heart was beating so fast and he could only relay the words she had said through his mind.

_I really love Shinichi!_

He just couldn't think of much else.

"But don't tell him okay?"

He only nodded.

…

**Mouri Detective Agency**

Not soon after they had reached the agency with a lot of time to spare. They were about to walk up the stairs when they saw a familiar figure approach them. It was Daisuke, with a large bag in tow filled with a lot of Shinichi's old clothes.

"Ah Daisuke over here!"

"Sorry I'm a bit late… So this is your house?"

"Yes, but starting today this is also yours and Conan's house…"

"Thank you so much Ran!"

"No big deal, I'll introduce you to Otou-san and you guys can settle in."

Conan just stood still for a while before heading up the stairs. He really hated the feeling of having to lie to Ran, his childhood friend and well… you know… He was torn, he didn't know if it would be best to tell the truth or just lie…

"Come on Conan-kun! Lets go already!"

"H-hai…"

He decided he would tell her, soon…

When Conan decided to finally come up the stairs, out of nowhere was a man with great speed raced down the stairs. With no control he literally smashed right into Daisuke since he was further up then Ran. Everyone heard a painful groan but they were more focused on the man who had just face planted himself.

"Otou-san what are you doing!"

"Ow ow ow…"

"**WHERE ARE YOU GOING THIS TIME OF NIGHT? DRINKING AND MAHJONG AGAIN?**"

After getting himself up Mouri had a smirk that seemed way too creepy to be normal, especially the bruises and scratches on his face. "

"**It's a job!**"

"Eh?"

"**I got a call earlier! A little girl's been kidnapped by some men in black, and her parents called for me! They want my help!**"

Men in black was all Conan had to hear. If they were involved he had to be there. While Mouri was in the taxi mumbling nonsense to himself Conan and Ran were already in the taxi as well. Mouri only realized this when they got on the highway.

"**Why the hell are you in here?**"

"It wasn't me! It was him…"

They both looked down to see a child happily jumping in his seat, it couldn't look more innocent.

"Yay, a car! Yay!"

Mouri only just realized that there was an unknown personnel with Ran, not to mention that he was a child.

"**Who the hell is that?**"

"One of Shinichi's relatives!"

"**GET OFF! YOU'RE GOING TO WRECK MY JOB!**"

Now Ran was pissed off.

"**WE CAN'T GET OFF, YOU JERK! WE'RE ON A HIGHWAY!**"

While to hotheaded and stubborn people were arguing their lungs out, the little bundle known as Conan was thinking about those men. The men that had done this to him, they were going to pay.

_Just you wait Men In Black… I'll find your hideout… get that drug… Get my old body back… And I'll tell the entire world about you crimes!_

**To Be Continued… **

**Author's Note:** Finally! I finished this chapter after a long time! I really couldn't decide on the name for my OC so I just stuck with Daisuke. By the way after the next chapter I'm going to have a side story of mine added. I need new characters but can't think of any at the moment. So I thought I'd let you readers think about. I'm going to leave a quote from a random chapter of DC and if you can fill in the blanks I'm leaving I'll include your character to the side story. You don't have to do it, but it would help things along anyway. Please read and review.

"_You were caught in a robbery case, and when you were about to catch him, he killed himself?"_

_(_, Chapter 485, Suicide Turns to Homicide, Pg._ )_

Try to figure it out! ;)

Read and Review!


End file.
